


Traublorian

by Blake_Shiron



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Shiron/pseuds/Blake_Shiron
Summary: Prison gives you a lot of time to think, more than he wished it did. It made him think of the past, of what he lost and what he ruined. When did it all go wrong, he wondered. All he wanted was his brother to be safe and happy, but all his efforts ended up only hurt him more than anything ever did.He never cared for the people his brother called friends and quite frankly even hated some of them, but with his brother’s life on the line, he was willing to beg on his hands and knees if he has too.He had nothing to call his, except his brother and he’d be damned if he let him go like this. He still has to apologize to him for ruining his life…
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 44





	1. Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked a Villain with good intentions. Someone so desperate that they do evil for something good. It's always so tragic yet always pulled my heartstrings.  
> The storyline of the Dream SMP and the FanFiction I've read, it gave me many ideas on how things could be different with some added factors. Along with my liking to watch Dream and how interesting and intense c!Dream is, I couldn't help myself.  
> I just want to say, I agree that c!Dream's actions are bad and so on, knowing how some people view the stories of a non-villain Dream. It's all fiction, after all, and thus shouldn't be taken too seriously, it's better to appreciate and take at it is. A story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was prepared to do anything for HIM.

In a Prison, the lone inhabitant sat alone in his cell. Bend of the cauldron, he watched his reflection in the little water he had; or more specifically, the mask on his face. The white mask with a simple smile. Unseen by anyone, the corners of his mouth turned slightly up, a fond look in his eyes as he stared at it until it turned resentful as he glanced at the cracks running across the surface of the otherwise smooth surface.  
Unnoticed by many but not to him, the cracks have increased ever so slightly, ever since being thrown into the prison. Slender fingers running along the lines of the cracks, emotions twisted his stomach.

_Hate. Love. Worry. Sadness. Despair-_

Lowering the hand and gripping the cauldron tightly, he tried to calm his emotions, yet he knew he would fail. _Like everything else._ The shacking increased, his breath quickened. He didn’t have much time, any second wasted could mean the end for **him** and that he couldn’t let happen.  
He did so much wrong, always the bad guy of the story, but he didn’t want it to end like this! Not this time…  
For once he wanted to be a good guy, do the right thing, and help someone else, help **him**. **He** , who got all the punishment intended for himself. **He** , who always was there, always listened, always smiled at him. **He** , who he couldn’t lose, not like the rest of their family. All he had left was his brother, whom he failed and hurt.

Getting a grip on himself, he looked back into the water, looking at the cracked mask. _I save you_. A silent promise was made as his tears finally fell. _I will save you._


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tried. He really did! But instincts are hard to forget and old habits hard to stop.

When the notification came that something was wrong in Pandora’s Vault, Sam couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. Dream probably threw the clock into the lava again to get his attention. Sam was honestly thinking of just not replacing it and let the admin be, but knew he couldn’t, in the off chance that something was serious had happened.  
The lava slowly fell, revealing the Vault and the Prisoner in it who stood right across the bridge which caused Sam to raise an eyebrow as Dream normally fidgeted and moved instead of looking him dead in the eyes. Sceptic about this situation, he was very tempted to just let the Lava fall again and leave, but also knew he couldn’t. Crossing the lava to the cell, he took a tentative step into the Vault and felt the heat behind him as the lava wall fell behind him and the barrier moving back into the floor.

Avoiding the stare of the Admin, he observed the cell and noticed that he was correct in his assumption of the clock being thrown into the lava. Sidestepping the Prisoner, he was quick to replace the clock and hurry back to the entrance of the cell, eager to leave the place that held the admin inside and away from the unnerving stare.  
Just as he was to activate the sequence to leave, Dream spoke up. “Sam.” Tensing up, Sam tried to not show how nervous Dream made him, but both knew the truth. “Help me.” That’s why he should leave. “Please.” And quickly. “I will do anything.” Because he knew where this would go. “I beg you.” _So why isn’t he-_

A thud from behind startled Sam as he whipped around, shocked at what he saw. Dream, the ever-mysterious person seemingly impossible strong and always something up his sleeve, was kneeling on the floor, bowing his head and everything about him screaming _I am harmless and weak,_ though Sam knew better. “…” He really did. “What.” He was better than this. “Why…” To fall for his tricks. “Why now.” He was the stoic warden of the inescapable prison. “What do you want.” _So why is he so easily swayed by this?_

Fighting internally, he was barely able to notice something wet dripping from behind the crooked mask. _Drop. Drop. Drop.  
_ Belated, Sam realized what it was.  
This person didn’t look like the tyrant the server threw into the Prison anymore; this person looked like the lost boy of barely 12, sobbing about a lost past-life and begging him to not leave, not leave him like everyone else.   
Sam knew that this was a mistake, that he shouldn’t feel sympathy for the prisoner, but this looked so much like the person he once called a friend. A brother.   
The heartache he buried and ignored made itself known, taking his breath, and wavering his resolve.

“I won’t let you escape.” He barked, trying to control himself, but was thrown off by the reply. “I’m not asking for that.” Dream breathed heavily and deeply, “I’m asking you to help me save him.” “Save who.”  
He waited, genuinely curious who Dream wanted to save so desperately that he would cry. The seconds pass and Sam slowly doubted that he would get a reply when he noticed the tremors he didn’t see before worsening, evolving into the entire body shaking, gasping getting louder and Sam realized that the person before him was unravelling.  
The proud person who was so clever and in control of himself at all times was reduced to this raw, emotional mess that could barely breathe and was now incoherently mumbling, begging for someone to be saved.  
It broke Sam’s heart and pulled any and all heartstrings for the young man before him he thought lone gone.

Fighting on what he should do, old and nearly forgotten instincts he hadn’t used in a long time kicked in, making him drop his facade of the cold ward and revealing a brother who only had the goal of comforting his younger brother in mind. Taking the trembling body into his arms, he murmured comforting word, rubbing his back and running a hand through the golden hair.   
_I’m weak._

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued weekly, so hopefully, you'll enjoy this story.


End file.
